It's a hard life
by XxCaddyxX
Summary: Kagome just transfered to a new school and is disliked by most of the other children. She makes few friends and has family problems at home. How will things turn out for her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Kagome!"

"Yes!"

"Can you repeat what I just said?"

"………..no."

All of the other children would start giggling and laughing.

I was new at my school and it seemed like everyone was against me, all but one girl. Her name was Sango; she was especially friendly to me. We immediately became good friends. Throughout the school year she would defend me against people who were making fun of me and comfort me when I was sad about the problems I was having at home. She was always there and could always be trusted. She truly was my best friend.

One day after lunch while we were out on the playground I ran into this boy. I had been playing tag with Sango and two other girls when I smacked right into him. His eyes were kind as he turned to see who had run into him. He looked down to see me sitting on the ground staring up at him. He had long silver hair with dog ears sitting perfectly on top of his head. He quickly grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"I'm sorry; I should have been looking where I was going." I said quietly.

"It's alright. I'm Inuyasha. What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you but I have to get back to Miroku. We're playing tether ball."

"Okay."

"Would you like to play whoever wins?"

"I'm playing tag with Sango and some people and plus, I'm not too fond of things coming at my face."

He gently laughed and said "Well I'll talk to you later then."

With a smile I quickly ran off to Sango to see who was it now.

After school I had to take the bus home so I followed a small group of people that were going in the opposite direction of everyone else. It was a group of two boys. One looked back and saw me and whispered something to the other boy. Then they stopped and turned to face me.

"Why are you following us!?"

"I'm sorry! I was hoping that you guys were going to the busses so I followed you."

"Yeah we're going to the busses but it's practically the middle of the school year. Shouldn't you know where they are by now?"

"Well… this is the first time all year that I've had to ride the bus." I said. I was quite embarrassed because I didn't know where the busses where first of all, and second, the boy that was talking to me just now looks a lot like Inuyasha. He has long silver hair but he has distinct markings on his face and arms, elfish type ears and a long fluffy tail that wrapped around his shoulder. He was very handsome.

"What bus do you ride on?" Asked the black haired boy. He wasn't quite as handsome as the other, but he had a devilish grin played across his face and short black hair.

"umm.. I think bus 16."

"Cool! Me too, you can sit next to me if you want to."

"Thank you!" I said with a smile.

"Well, we better hurry if we don't want to walk home." said the silver haired boy.

I nodded and we all ran off together.

While on the bus I learned that the silver haired boy was called Sessomaru and that he was really into basketball. The black haired boy was called Hiten. At the moment he has about four girlfriends, what a player. I would definitely not want to go out with someone so that way they can just add me to their collection. I would want a one on one relationship but anyways, we're only 10 years old. We should probably wait till we're older to start going out with people, but it's always nice to have someone who loves you just because they can.

(A/N) So this is a story based off my life in 5th grade but since I don't remember everything that happened I tweaked it quite a bit. Please review and for readers of "how it was meant to be" my laptop is most definitely dead so my dad is working on getting the hard drive out so he can get my files off of it to put on my moms computer for the time being. Thanks for reading!

XxCaddyxX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters form Inuyasha.

_**Chapter 2**_

When I arrived at home I did the usual. Homework and a snack. It had been about half an hour when my older sister Kikyou finally got home. She had a car to drive around so she didn't take a whole hour and a half to get home by bus. She was very pretty but very immodest. If she had the choice to wear whatever she wanted to school…. It'd be a disaster.

My dad was out of town at the time since he's an airline pilot and goes on trips frequently. My mom just stays at home really. She's not really into the whole work thing.

"Hey mom, I need some money." Kikyou would say.

"What for?"

"I need to fill up my car. It's running low on gas."

"But you just filled it up yesterday. Why would you need to fill it up again?"

"BECAUSE I JUST DO!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"WHOSE THE ONE YELLING?!"

"Can't we all just get along?" I would butt in.

"SHUT UP!!!" My sister would yell at me. 

"Don't yell at your sister that way."

"I'll do whatever the heck I wanna do!"

This was just a normal day. My mom and my sister don't really get along as you can tell and there is always some sort of fighting and yelling going on between them whenever they are near each other. Even when my dad is home they fight and sometimes, my mom would have fights with my dad late into the night that concerned my sister and I would lie in my bed, crying because of it. My family seems to be hanging on by just a thread.

The next day I went to school early. As I went into the cafeteria I searched for Sango but only found glares from the other children that stared at me with hate. I don't even know why they didn't like me but it didn't really matter to me as long as they didn't say anything to me. Well I couldn't find Sango so I sat down at one of the tables that were empty. I sat there but then started to flip threw a book I happened to be carrying with me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

It startled me and I looked around to see who the voice belonged to. It was Inuyasha.

"Of course." I said with a smile. He was the first person to ever approach me and not have something nasty to say since I met Sango.

"What are you reading? That looks interesting."

"Well…. Not really. It's just a text book I happened to have with me."

"Oh."

I was so confused. Why would he want to talk to me after I bumped into him that one day and how would he remember me?

"Say, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you sitting by me?"

"Because you looked lonely all by yourself and I want to get to know you better." He said with a smile.

I looked down at my book and started thinking to myself. This boy doesn't seem to care that everyone hates me or that I'm a little bit different than everyone else. He's so kind to me. I really ought to get to know him better.

"Hey, where is that other boy that you were playing tether ball with the other day?"

"Oh, Miroku? He's somewhere trying to get a girlfriend or something."

"But isn't he your best friend or something?"

"I wouldn't say best friend. Just a friend I play with sometimes."

"Oh."

"Hey, do you wanna sit with me at lunch today?"

"Really?! Can Sango sit with us too?"

"Sure."

After another ten minutes the morning bell rang which signaled that we had to go to our first period class. I learned that Inuyasha had that class with me too! It turned out that Sango had gotten sick and so come lunch time, I sat with him alone. Everyone would come up to him and tease him about being nice to me and start to ask if we were going out. It seemed that the word spread around the school pretty quickly. Everybody knew about the rumor. And when I say everybody, I mean _**everybody**_. Even the teachers knew. It wasn't something that I wanted everyone thinking so I tried to explain to people that it was false but they would just laugh at me. Then Inuyasha would come in and start explaining also. They believed him because he almost never lied, he could be trusted. Ever since that day we had been close friends, just like me and Sango were.

The following day Sango was back and healthy as can be. I was super excited and couldn't wait to tell her about the new friend that I had made. She told me that she had gotten a stomach ache and was forced to stay at home, that's why she wasn't at school yesterday. At lunch time I told her about what happened between me and Inuyasha the day before. She gave me a pat on the back and said go for it.

"For what?"

"Umm… you know. Go out with him."

"No. We're just going to stay friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship so early with something silly like that."

"Well, if you say so."

"I do say so."

The day went by quickly and when I got home, I told my mom all about Inuyasha and how nice he was to me. Then I asked her if me and Sango could do something this weekend. Of course she said I could. She suggested that she spend the night over at our house after school on Friday. So after dinner that night I called Sango's house to see if she could spend the night on Friday. It would be the first time that she ever came over to my house and also, the first time that anyone ever came over to my house. I couldn't wait till Friday. Two more days!!

(A/N) So I hoped you liked it and there will be more coming soon : please review! Oh and please go and check out my other story "How it was meant to be"! Thanks a bunch.

XxCaddyxX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own the characters from Inuyasha. So sad.

_**Chapter 3**_

Friday was approaching fast and I had no clue what to do. What was she going to do when she came over? My house is so boring. Maybe we'll just sit on my bed and talk. Or maybe we can play a board game…hmm…. I don't really play with those any more so…what the heck should we do?!

SMACK (the sound of a ruler being smacked down on a desk)

"Miss Higurashi, this isn't nap time. Please be more focused in class. Know please tell me what it's called when insects transform?"

"Isn't that metamorphosis? And don't they transform in a chrysalis?"

"Correct. I'm glad to see you're still with us."

Well of course I wasn't paying any attention; I had read threw my text book earlier in the year.

After this class was over, I would have art with Sango. My favorite part of the day!

**beep beep beep **ah... the sweet sound of the bells. Art time!

I met up with Sango in the hallway and we quickly made our way to the art room, which was in a portable outside.

"Today we'll be working on abstract drawing. Just give me a minute and I'll put an example on the overhead for you."

"Hey Sango, what day is it today? I forgot."

"Hmm… I think today is Thursday."

"Really? You're coming home with me tomorrow then! I can't wait."

"Me either!"

"Umm… what do you want to do when you come over?"

"Well we can finish our homework together first and then we'll find something to do after that."

That was just like Sango. She had straight A's in school, while I had A's… and B's… and an occasional C. I might as well add the whole alphabet to my report card.

In the blink of an eye, the school day was over and we all parted our separate ways to our cars or busses. Today I didn't have to ride the bus because my mom was going to pick me up so I walked out to the front of the school to wait for her there.

"Hey Kagome! What did you think of that social studies pop quiz today?"

"Oh, hey Inu, I actually thought it was really easy."

"Really? I had a tough time on the dates."

"Eh... I guessed on those."

"So you really don't know how you did?"

"I like to tell myself I did good."

And again his gentle laugh would emit from his mouth and I joined in too.

"Oh look, there's my ride. I'll see you tomorrow!" Inuyasha yelled back to me with a wave as he ran off to his mom's car.

It had been thirty minutes and I was the last person there. My mom was nowhere to be seen. The teachers were ready to go in. One of them offered me their cell phone so I could try and call her to see where she was, I told them I would wait a little bit longer and then try.

Another five minutes and I decided to take up the offer. I dialed my mom's number and after three rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom. Where are you?"

"Oh Kagome! I'm on my way sweetie. There was traffic and I had to run some errands. I'm so sorry that I'm running late!"

"It's fine. Just come pick me up.'

"I'll be there in about two minutes okay. So don't go anywhere."

"Ok. Bye."

Where was there to go? I'd never walked home before but I was sure thinking about it. I probably would have been better off taking the bus. At least I wouldn't be left sitting alone in the parking lot of my school. But then again, I would be left sitting alone on the bus because they dropped me off last. At least the bus driver likes me. He always talks to me and yells at the other kids if they're being mean to me.

"Kagome, is that your mom there?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah."

The red van pulled up in the circle drive and I ran and hopped in the front seat.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long."

"It's fine. What's for dinner?"

"What do you want? I'll make you anything to make up for how late I was."

"Hmmm…. I want chicken noodle soup." Yum… my favorite.

"No problem! I'll get started on that as soon as we get home."

About an hour after we got home, the soup was finally done.

"Foods ready!" My mom called out.

"YEAH!!!" I was literally jumping for joy.

"Kikyou! Come eat!"

Kikyou walked into the kitchen and saw the pot of soup and turned around to walk out.

"That stuff is disgusting. Why don't you ever make anything normal."

My mom was taken aback. How could her own daughter say that? She works so hard and makes food everyday and makes sure that we have everything we need and she doesn't even appreciate anything that she does for us.

This triggered another one of their fights. Mom versus Kikyou, it was war.

The next day went by slowly but as it ended I grabbed Sango and ran for the parking lot. I wanted to get home as fast as possible. I couldn't wait!

"Goodness! Slow down Kagome!"

"Haha! You gotta keep up with me!"

This made me think of two itty bitty school girls running threw an empty field.

When we got home, as Sango had suggested, we did our homework. Once we were done we agreed on going outside and running around in circles or something.

Once we were done with that, we came inside and were completely tired. We decided to plop down on the couch and watch some TV.

Kikyou had never come home that night. I bet my mom kicked her out of the house so Sango wouldn't have to see them fighting. That was a good idea.

We had finally decided to go to bed at nine thirty. We put on our pajamas and brushed our teeth.

As we lay down in bed, I started to think of how wonderful it was to have a best friend like her, and how great it would be if she could stay by me forever.

"Kagome, why don't you like Inuyasha?"

"I just like him as a friend. It's nice to have more than one friend."

"But even though he could be more than a friend, you just want to stay friends?"

"Yep. What about you. Do you like any guys?" 

"Hehe, of course I do."

"Like who?"

"Let's see…. Miroku, he's handsome but a player, umm… do you really want to know all of them?"

"ALL of them? How many guys do you like?!"

"Haha, lets just say, quite a few."

"Well I'm dead. Goodnight."

"Night."

END CHAPTER (a/n) ok so this chapter was longer woohoo! I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks,

XxCaddyxX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer No I don't own Inuyasha. Or the other characters.

_**Chapter 4**_

Saturday morning had come all to fast. I woke up at about seven am and was prepared to wake Sango up by all means. I looked at her; I stared at her for five minutes straight. Then I decided to poke her. I didn't want to scare her or anything so I just softly poked at her arm. It still didn't work, I poked her face. Still no. I decided to then tickle her on her neck. She started giggling really quietly.

"Saaango." I said in a hushed voice.

She swatted at me and turned over.

"Saaaaanngo."

I continued tickling her.

"Saaaaannnggooo."

This time she burst out laughing and rolled off the bed. She looked up over the side of the bed and stared me down. I was petrified of what she might do. Then I couldn't take the pressure, I started laughing and ran off to the bathroom.

"Kagome… I'm gunna get you." Sango said in a sleepy but evil tone.

At about twelve, Sango's mom came to get her. We said our goodbyes and hugs were a must.

Kikyou came home at one. She was in a bad mood. Of course, a fight was in order.

"Kikyou, are you ok? Did something happen?"

"Don't talk to me."

"What happened?"

"SHE HAPPENED!" She yelled while pointing at me.

"Don't raise your voice."

"I HATE YOU AND THIS WHOLE FAMILY!!"

"KIKYOU, DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE WITH ME!"

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO FAVOR HER AND DO EVERYTHING FOR HER! I HATE THIS FAMILY!"

"Kikyou, give me your phone and your car keys."

"FINE!"

With that she slammed them down on the counter and stomped off to her room with a finishing bang from her door being shut and the sound of her crying madly.

I soon started tearing up and went to my room to quiet down and think about stuff.

My mom decided to go outside and do some gardening to take out her frustration on the weeds.

Kikyou meanwhile slipped out of her room unnoticed to make a phone call.

By the time mom was back inside the house, Kikyou was long gone.

She casually walked off to her room, but I knew that deep down, she was fuming. I followed her. If she was upset I wanted to see if I could do anything to make her feel better.

I found her in her closet, sitting in the middle of it on the bathroom stool with her head in her hands.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

She lightly shook her head.

"You know that even if she did run away, she'll probably come back anyways. She can't get by unless she has money or someone to give it to her."

"I'm a t-terrib-ble m-mom." She managed to stutter out between sobs.

"No you're not! How could you say that?!"

"I raised the most horrible person. She disrespects me and and… she does everything she's not supposed to do!"

"Here, why don't we go sit on the couch?" I said as I made a reach for her arm.

My mom agreed and walked with me to the couch. She was still crying but not as hard by now.

"I'm so sorry to have to put all of these things on you when you're so little."

"Hey, I'm not that little. And everyone needs someone they can talk to."

"Thank you."

I just smiled down on her.

The day came and went and when Sunday arrived, so did my dad. He had just arrived from his trip to India.

"Hey guys."

"HI DADDY!!"

"Hi." –mom

"Where's Kikyou?"

"You don't want to know."

"?"

"Well at least she has plenty of friends so she doesn't have to be a beggar or a hobo."

(A/N Kikyou as a hobo…..hahahahaha)

"Did she run away or did you kick her out."

"She ran away. She has no car or cell phone. I think she had one of her friends pick her up but even still, she has no money."

Dad was quiet.

"Hmm… did you check her bank account?"

"No. I didn't know she knew her pin number."

"Well… she doesn't but she wrote it down somewhere. We better check it."

Dad plopped down in the desktop chair and speedily went to the bank's website. It took him a minute to login but then he saw it. His jaw dropped almost all the way to the floor in shock.

"IT'S EMPTY!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

"I figured this was coming."

"Did we ask for your opinion?"

"Nope. But I just figured I'd throw it in there anyways."

"Kagome, this doesn't concern you. Please go to your room."

"Sure."

With that I walked off to my room and read one of the more peculiar looking books I had on the shelves.

Later that night my dad came into my room to talk to me.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"I don't want you telling people about what happened, you hear?"

"I gotya."

The next day was a boring day. I told no one about the incident and refrained from thinking about it too hard.

On Tuesday, while we were out on the playground, I was playing four-square with my friends. Miroku came up to me and said that someone was looking for me at the fence. So I walked over to the fence and there was Kikyou.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted say hi to you and see how things were going. Is that all right?"

"Ya but this is unusual, especially for you."

"Can you come out here?"

"Ya, the fence moves here, hold on."

I pushed back the fence and squeezed through. Once I was through I turned to look at her to see what she was going to say next but what she did surprised me. She pulled me in and hugged me tight. It must have been the first time in my life that she had willingly hugged me.

I hugged her back and the tears started to flow easily down my face.

"I'm sorry that all of this had to happen. I just can't deal with mom."

"Are you going to come back?"

Kikyou looked down at my tear strewn face and simply said:

"I can't come home."

"But why not!?"

"Mom doesn't want me home."

"Yes she does! You just don't understand her! All you ever do with her is fight!"

"See, that's the problem. Well, my lunch break is almost over so I have to go."

She embraced me one last time.

"Can I get a hug too?!"

"… sure, why not."

Kikyou gave Miroku a hug too and turned to leave. And that was the only time that she ever visited me at school.

"Who was that?"

"My sister."

"YOUR SISTER!"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a hot sister?!"

"We don't get along well."

"Hmm… but what was with all the hugs and kisses for then?"

"You wouldn't understand."

With that I walked back over to Sango and we continued our game.

The next day was a movie day. Classes combined and sat on the floor to watch a movie. I sat between Inuyasha and Sango.

I thought hard about the day before. I started gently crying.

Inuyasha noticed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Something's the matter. Why are you crying?"

"I can't tell you."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I can't tell you. Watch the movie. It's nothing."

"Ok… if you say so."

After the movie was over, the classes had to return to their rooms, but before that, Inuyasha told the counselor. She held me back as everyone left the room to go to lunch.

"Dear, what's wrong? You can tell me."

I shook my head.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't tell you!"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I don't want you to help me!"

"Come now, you can trust me. Whatever you tell me will between us two."

"….(sniff sniff) my sister."

"Yes?"

"I can't tell you or else my parents will get mad at me! They told me not to tell anyone."

"Are your parents abusing you?!"

"NO!"

"Well I can't tell if you don't tell me."

"My sister ran away ok! I was just thinking about it really hard. Can I go now."

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone!" With that I ran off to the cafeteria.

I ran into someone in the hallway first, before I could make it into the cafeteria.

"OOF"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"Not you too."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Having a rough day?"

"Not really. Just upset."

"Oh. What's your name? I never got to introduce myself properly. I'm Sessomaru."

"I'm Kagome."

"That's a pretty name. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Positive."

"Well if you're sure, I'll see you around then."

"Yep."

END CHAPTER! (a/n) ok so this was pretty long too : So thanks for reading and please review! Thanks a ton!

XxCaddyxX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Chapter 5**_

I was becoming more and more recognized in school. When people needed to talk to me they wouldn't just say "hey you!" and ask me a stupid question. They actually called me by my name. I was super excited and I was making more friends.

We got assigned a third grader to help and be buddies with as a project. My assigned child was Rin, she was sweet and quiet, just like me! I loved her to pieces and we were practically attached at the hip. Whenever she would see me in the hallway she would run up to me and grab my leg and call me "sissy" (like, big sister).

Today we had an assembly and on the way in, I realized I was walking next to Sessomaru.

"Hey, how are you today?"

"Oh, hey Kagome. I'm good, what about you?"

"That's good, me too." I said with a sweet smile.

After that we walked in silence but then I saw that he picked at his shirt like he was all cool.

"Sessomaru's trying to show off for you! I think he likes you." His friend said with a laugh.

Sessomaru turned a slight shade of pink and just said nothing, but he smiled.

I too turned pink but I ignored his comment. I doubt he would like me.

After the assembly, which by the way was about nothing interesting, I talked to Sango about what happened.

"I agree with Hiten. I think he likes you." 

"I doubt it!"

"Showing off is definitely a sign that he likes you. And besides, you said he smiled after he said that."

"That doesn't mean anything! I smile when I'm under pressure too!"

"Yes, you do. It's quite funny."

"Shut up before I hit you with my book."

I decided that I would write him a note and ask him. I'm not very good at talking to someone in person about that kind of stuff.

The next day in gym class, we played dodge-ball. Me and Sango stood somewhere behind a bunch of people so we didn't have to get hit by an unexpected ball. The people in front of us would move, signaling that we would have to move too.

Sango had gotten hit. I stood by myself off to the side. I looked around and saw Sessomaru playing very intensely, running back and forth, dodging and catching the flying balls.

I looked forward to see someone from the opposite team wind up and throw a yellow ball at me really hard.

I wasn't ready for it but I caught it by wrapping my arms around it as it hit my chest. It sent me flying on my back really hard.

I held up the ball in triumph. I had caught the evil thing! I then decided to try and attempt to play. I threw the ball, but it really didn't go anywhere.

Someone else tried to throw a ball at me, it was coming kind of high, and really fast so I ducked down but ended up falling on the floor, onto my knees.

I started to tear up from the pain and slowly crawled over to the side by Sango. In the process someone hit me in the side.

I just looked their way and gave them a death stare. I was already going out; there was no need to hit me anyways.

I sat by Sango on the sidelines and watched as Sessomaru was slowly becoming the last person standing on our side. We lost though; he couldn't eliminate all the other students on the other side by himself, because they were all teaming up on him. 

After the game had ended, they sent us off to the locker rooms to get changed back into our clothes.

I slowly got up but wobbled and almost fell over, but before that could happen Sessomaru was at my side and told me to put my hand on his shoulder help balance myself.

He walked me over to the entrance of the locker rooms but had to let me go by myself from there because he too had to get dressed, and plus, he can't go into the girl's locker room. That would be bad.

After gym, my knee was feeling better but I was still kind of wobbly. I hobbled over to Sessomaru during passing period and thanked him for helping me.

"No problem. Just be careful about how you fall next time."

I gave him a smile and nodded my head in agreement.

During our next period, I decided to ask him if he liked me.

I got out a piece of paper and a pencil and started.

_Dear Sessomaru,,_

_I was just wondering if you liked me. Please circle yes or no and put this note back in locker number 317. _

_Yes No_

_Kagome_

I showed the note to Sango who read it threw and crossed out liked me and wrote like liked me.

I understood, she meant as in, more than a friend.

I watched him that day as he put his books away in his locker. I passed by to see which one it was. Once he left I stuffed it into the little vent slits at the top and ran away to class.

All during class I just couldn't wait for it to be over and walk out into the hall to see him reading the note. I was all kind of nervous too, I didn't want him to think I was his secret lover or something and be all creeped out by me if he didn't like me.

After class I casually walked out into the hallway to see if he was there yet. He was, but he didn't pull out the note. I wonder if it fell to the bottom or something.

I walked a bit closer and saw that Kagura was pulling it out of her locker! 'OH CRAP' was my only thought.

I ran over to her but waited till Sessomaru left.

"Did you read that?!"

"No, I saw that it was for Sessomaru. I gave it to him."

"Oh ok. Thanks."

Kagura just nodded her head and walked away.

I doubt she's telling the truth.

The rest of the day went by slowly but when it finally ended, I went to my locker and found the note stuck in the vent.

I quickly unfolded it and saw that the yes was circled.

I ran off and showed Sango. We both squealed and started jumping up and down.

The next day, in the morning I went to my locker and found another note that fell to the bottom.

**Dear Kagome,**

**I was wondering if you like like me.**

**Yes No**

I showed the note to Sango.

"What are you gunna put?!" She asked excitedly.

"I think I'm gunna circle yes."

Sango made a goofy grin and handed me a pen.

I then went to put it in his locker, it was next to a locker with a purple lock, I stuffed it in the vent and went to the cafeteria to wait for the morning bell.

END CHAPTER (A/N) Sorry it took me a while to get this out, I've been busy with soccer camp and horse-back riding. I haven't had time to ride my horse so I've been trying to go out to the barn more often. But thanks for reading and please review :

(I understand that some people don't like Sessomaru and Kagome together but in the end its gunna be Kagome and Inuyasha ... kind of… it's too far ahead. It'll be something like that) thanks again,

XxCaddyxX


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters from Inuyasha. Please don't sue me. Because I don't. Alrighty then.

**Chapter 6**

It was Friday and the day was soon coming to an end. I said bye to him as I went towards the pick-up side of the school. As I walked by he grabbed my hand and pushed a little folded up note into it and whispered to me that I should read it after I got home. I smiled on the inside and walked off. I found Sango near the door entrance and showed her the folded piece of paper. She smiled her goofy smile and tried to get me to open it, but I told her that I would read it when I got home because he told me to. She crossed her arms and made a puppy dog pout, but soon was over it and we parted to our different cars. I tucked the note safely into my pocket and was silent the whole car ride home.

I went to my room and pulled out the small note. I carefully unfolded it and read carefully over each word on the page.

_**Will you go out with me?**_

****

I was flabbergasted but I knew it was coming. What else would you expect when you write letters asking if you liked liked someone and both replies turned out positive. I grabbed a blue pen and wrote yes on the line he drew for me. It made me laugh that he thought that i needed a guide line to put my answer. But whatever, he was dyslexic, it couldn't be helped.

At the dinner table that night, I decided to tell my parents. I figured 'what harm could be done?' How wrong I was.

"Hey mom."

"Yes?"

"Um, I got asked out today."

"Really now? By who?"

"My friend Sesshoumaru."

At that moment my sister burst out laughing. "Who would ask _you_ of all people out?"

"Be nice Kikyou." My dad told her.

My mom inwardly rolled her eyes. I knew she did.

"Well, I think you're too young. You should just stay friends." My mom told me with _that_ _look _that said, 'You better wait'.

I went crazy on the inside. I like him. This should be my decision right? But who cares, I already wrote yes on the line of doom.

The weekend went by as slow as ever. It felt as if Monday would never come. Saturday slowly rolled over into Sunday. Sunday must have been the longest day of my life, it was never going to end!!

Sunday night, I went to my room to look at that little note that meant so much to me. My first boyfriend? I wonder how that would turn out. I wonder why my mother said such a horrid thing. Who cares, it's not like we're gunna get married or anything.

Monday finally arrived. I jumped out of bed at the break of dawn, threw on my clothes and put my books into my bag. I couldn't wait to get out of that house, I wanted to see him.

Even though the school was only five minutes away from my house, it seemed that the little car that we were in wasn't even moving. I watched the scenery go by, perhaps it was only my imagination that we were stopped. Eventually we arrived.

My first mission was to find Sango. If anything, that was what i needed to do. She wanted to know about the note, so I was going to tell her.

"Sango, Sango! Guess what!"

"Hmmm... you got a new doll?"

"NO, here, look at the note." I shoved it into her hands with a grin on my face that i couldn't help but show.

She skimmed the few words on the sheet and looked up at me. She was really happy for me, I could tell. I too was happy.

Now I just had to devise a plan on how to get it to him.

"Kagome,"

I froze... wait... I know this voice.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yep! What are you up to?"

"Not much really. Just trying to see how I was going to get this note to Sesshounmaru."

"Ah, that's fun. What's it about? Or it personal." He said with a grin.

I blushed. "It's personal."

"I see. I won't ask. So how were both your weekends?"

"Mine was boring." I told him.

"Same here." Sango agreed.

He nodded his head in agreement. Nothing new here. It's not like we can do anything we want to. We can't go to friend's houses without having our parents consent, we can't call them, we can't really do anything. It really sucks being a kid.

The bell for first period rang and we all went to our homeroom classes. I was nervous, I wanted to see him but I didn't at the same time. Too bad, I would see him in the hallway if I waited after this class. That's when I would need to give him the note.

The class went by pretty quickly, nothing too exciting happened. When it was over, I took my time getting out the door. Surely enough, he was just down the hall at his locker. This was no time to back down. Mom may have said no, but that didn't mean I had to!

"HERE!" I shoved the already crumpled note into his hand and walked away briskly.

And that was the end of that, and the beginning of something new.

**End Chapter**(A/N) OK... i know this took about... 5 months????? I'm not sure. but it's been awhile. so sorry... but it's here now. It may be pretty slow for awhile because I'm mainly focusing on my other story, How it Was Meant to Be. ya... so leave me a review. Thanks for reading!

XxCaddyxX


End file.
